bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Leonidas
Leonidas is a one-of-a-kind dragon-like Bakugan who was born in the Doom Dimension in the Bakugan Video Game. He can be any Attribute the player wants. His official attribute is Haos, as shown on the Leonida's Ability Cards, and the fact that Darkus Vladitor is his main rival. Apperince ﻿He has three horns two over his ears and one in the middle of his muzzle. He has three toes on each foot.He has three fingers on each hand. His tail is long ending in a arrow. He has three stripes above each foot. Background Leonidas was born when Hal-G creates an orb that is as powerful as the Silent Core. In the game Naga takes the Silent Core from the Center of Vestroia, and thus unleashed Vladitor from the Doom Dimension. The player finds Leonidas after Dan teaches him how to play. In the beginning, Leonidas was always agressive in fighting and didn't care who his opponents were as long as he got to fight. Later on though Leonidas warms up to the player and they become great friends. Video Game Early on in the game, the Battle Brawlers start recognizing Leonidas's brutal battle style, Runo and Marucho are both against Leonidas. However, Dan Kuso sticks up for Leonidas, as does the player. Not too long after, Dan is attacked by a 'mysterious' Bakugan and brawler who use dirty tactics, Leonidas is instantly blamed by the Battle Brawlers, but the player again defends his partner, claiming to 'trust' Leonidas, something that takes the Bakugan by surprise. After the next tournament, Marduk appears and the mysterious Bakugan is revealed to be Vladitor. Runo said, "Every Bakugan I asked has never heard of Leonidas." After battling Battle Ax Vladitor he then sees everyone to a battle tournament area in the Doom Dimension which drains everyone but Leonidas's power. He then evolves into Omega Leonidas, with the help of Drago, Tigrerra, Gorem, Skyress, Preyas, and Preyas Angelo/Diablo by giving their Bakugan energy to him to defeat a newly evolved Battle Ax Vladitor. In the end, the both of them died after the player wins. But not long after, Leonidas was revived because Vladitor gave the remaining energy he had to him since he felt that Leonidas deserved it more than he did. ;Ability Card * Alpha Blaster: Adds 200 Gs to Leonidas. Trivia *Although non-canon, it is interesting to note that Leonidas himself is the only known Bakugan to originate in the Doom Dimension. *Leonidas was named after Leonidas 1st who was the King of Sparta and led the 300 Spartans against a much greater Persian force. *In SpinMaster's Create-A-Bakugan contest, one of 3 winning entries was called Leonidas, although, it was of a wolf like creature, not a dragon like Leonidas in the video game. *It is noticable the fact that Leonidas is the dragon that Vladitor, the representation of a Medieval Knight, must beat to gain respect or, in this case,the control of the Bakugan race. *The only Bakugan to trust Leonidas at first was Drago. *Leonidas has not appeared in anything else besides the first video game and will probably not appear again. Gallery File:Leonidas Ball Form.png|Haos Leonidas in ball form File:Leonidas_Haos.JPG|Haos Leonidas in Bakugan form File:12127_m.jpg|Haos Leonidas attacking File:Leonidas ball form.PNG|Darkus Leonidas in ball form File:Bakugan_Wii_screenshot_210--screenshot.jpg|Darkus Leonidas in Bakugan form File:Leonidas.jpg|Pyrus Leonidas File:Ventus_leonidas_sphere_close_ds.PNG|Ventus Leonidas in ball form File:Ventus_leonidas_sphere_ds03.PNG|Ventus Leonidas in ball form File:Leonidas-ventus-ds05.PNG|Ventus Leonidas in Bakugan form File:Ventus_leonidas_in_doom_dimension_ds00.PNG|Ventus Leonidas being born from Doom Dimension File:Leonidas-ventus-a-ds.PNG|Ventus Leonidas attacking without using ability File:Leonidas-ventus-ds00.PNG|Ventus Leonidas File:Leonidas-g-ds.PNG|Leonidas' Gate Card File:Leonidas-ab-ds.PNG|Green Ability Card Alpha Blaster Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Video Game Bakugan Category:Video Games